Scarecrow
Scarecrow is the tenth episode of the Watch With Mother series. Plot One day when the man who works in the garden went into the house to have his dinner, he had left behind some straw he has been using in the morning. Of course the two middle-sized flowerpots, two little flowerpots and two great big flowerpots are there as well. In between the big flowerpots is the little Weed who looks all about her and when she sees that everything is quiet, she knocks on one of the big flowerpots and Bill the Flowerpot Man pops up to say hello, when a sunbeam shines right in his eyes so he shuts them tight and pops down. Weed laughs and knocks on the other big flowerpot and Ben the Flowerpot Man pops up to say hello, when the sunbeam shines in his eyes so he shuts them tight and pops down. Weed knocks on both flowerpots and Bill and Ben pop up together. Ben sees the sunbeam dancing about and decides he and Bill should try to catch it so they jump out of their flowerpots and start trying to catch the sunbeam, but it disappears leaving the flowerpot men disappointed. When the sunbeam has gone, Weed tells Bill and Ben that they must get back into their flowerpots because she has something to tell them so the flowerpot men climb back into their flowerpots and Weed tells them that there's something exciting in the garden today. Bill and Ben are so excited they jump out of their flowerpots again and start looking around. Just then Bill and Ben see that exciting thing - a scarecrow that the man had been making in the morning because the birds and crows have been eating his seeds. Bill and Ben have never seen anything like it before so they climb onto him to have a good look. The flowerpot men look at the scarecrow's head with a funny face, his hair which is made of straw and his old coat with a stick poking out of the sleeves for arms. Bill and Ben climb up onto the scarecrow's arms and begin to swing up and down like a see-saw, then they get off to have another look at the scarecrow. Bill and Ben think the scarecrow is very nice but he'd be much better if he has a hat, Ben decides that if they wish very hard the scarecrow might get a hat so he wishes and suddenly a hat flies right on top of the scarecrow's head. Bill and Ben are very surprised and pleased that they dance and sing, then Bill notices the scarecrow hasn't got any gloves so he has a turn at wishing and a pair of gloves fly down on both of the scarecrow's hands. Bill and Ben are so pleased that they dance and sing again, then Bill has a think on what else the scarecrow should have to scare the crows away and decides that he ought to be able to make a noise. While Bill and Ben are thinking, the sunbeam comes and plays on the scarecrow, that gives Bill an idea and he hurries away while Ben tries to catch the sunbeam. Bill comes back holding strips of tin to tell the birds they mustn't come and eat the seeds. Ben can't think how strips of tin can scare the birds away so Bill explains that when the wind blows through the strips, it makes a pretty tinkling noise. Bill asks Ben to blow through the strips of tin so he does and they do indeed make a tinkling noise. Bill also thinks that if the sunbeam can shine on them, they'd flash and sparkle as well so he calls out and the sunbeam comes back and shines on the strips of tin. Bill and Ben are just going to hang the strips of tin on the scarecrow when they hear Weed calling to say the man has finished his dinner and is coming down the garden path. The flowerpot men don't have time to hang up the strips of tin and they can't do anything about the hat and gloves so they hurry back to get into their flowerpots again. Bill and Ben say goodbye to each other and to Weed who goes to sleep and now everyone and everything is quiet. When the man comes back, he wonders where the hat, gloves and strips of tin had come from and thinks it must have been the boys next door who had done it. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * The Scarecrow * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) * The boys from next door (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (cameo) Cast * Maria Bird as the narrator * Peter Hawkins as Bill, Ben and the Scarecrow * Julia Williams as Weed Was it Bill or Was it Ben? * '''Question: '''Which flowerpot man went to look for something noisy for the scarecrow? * '''Answer: '''Bill Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Watch With Mother episodes Category:Episodes where Bill is the answer to 'Was it Bill or Was it Ben?'